Gundam Wing, le studio
by Sahad
Summary: En dehors du tournage de la série, les garçons sont des adolescents comme les autres avec des centres d'intérêt comme les autres... Comme les autres?
1. Le studio

**Gundam Wing - le studio  
**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 :**

« C'est bon ! Coupez ! »

Les cinq adolescents soufflèrent en coeur : les scènes qu'ils venaient de tourner étaient des plus éreintantes, surtout que les cabines qui devaient représenter l'intérieur des Gundam ne comptaient pas la climatisation parmi leurs options. Ils acceptèrent avec joie les verres d'eau fraîche qui leur étaient tendus.

« C'est bon, les G-boys ! leur lança le metteur en scène. Vous avez été excellents, aucune scène n'a besoin d'être retournée, vous avez quartier libre.

- Ouf ! J'en peux plus, j'vais crever ! râla le natté.

- Ne te plains pas ! répliqua le Chinois. Ils ont accepté de conserver nos noms et prénoms afin d'éviter une surchauffe à ta petite tête, Maxwell !

- Moins petite que la tienne, Wuffy ! lança l'Américain en tirant la langue.

- MAXWELL !

- Je vais prendre une douche ! »

L'asiatique aurait pu l'étrangler sur place s'il ne s'était pas carapaté à toute allure, assistant à la scène, Relena en rit au éclat, leur apportant à tous une serviette :

« Tenez les mecs, ça vous fera du bien, elles sont fraîches.

- Merci, Relena ! dit poliment le jeune blond.

- Ouais, c'est sympa ! acquiesça le Français.

- Hn. »

Le jeune Arabe considéra quelques secondes son ami Japonais avant d'éclater de rire sous les regards interrogateurs de ses compagnons, il s'expliqua entre deux hoquets :

« Pardonne-moi, Heero. Mais le héros de la série te ressemble à un tel point que je n'ai pas pu résister.

- Hn. »

Refou-rire général. Le Chinois dévisagea la jeune fille à leurs côtés et remarqua avec un sourire :

« Par contre, toi, c'est mieux hors de la série.

- De même pour toi ! répliqua-t-elle avec un même sourire. Enfin, on me demande de faire la fille conne, je le fais ; pas que ça me plaise mais si je veux être rémunérée, je dois le faire.

- Tu ne penses qu'au fric ? s'étonna l'Arabe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? lança la blonde avec son éternel sourire. A notre époque, la seule chose qui donne tout ce que l'on désire, c'est l'argent. Et puis, j'aime bien les billets quand ils sont dans ma main !

- Tu n'as pas tort... commenta Quatre.

- Et puis, c'est pas mal quand je regarde téléachat ! claironna-t-elle.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit... soupira le Chinois. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que celle de la série !

- QUOI ? »

C'est ainsi que débutèrent les trente minutes de course-poursuite à travers les studios, Wufei courant ventre à terre et Relena le suivant de prêt, un marteau d'une tonne et demie dans les mains (les femmes ont des forces insoupçonnées lorsqu'elles sont en colère). Pendant ce temps, Heero montait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'Américain, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il réalisa soudainement que où qu'ils aillent, ils partageaient toujours la même chambre. Mais cette pensée lui échappa vite car il pensait déjà aux scènes qu'il tournerait demain avec les autres, et cela ne l'enchantait pas car c'était l'épisode de Gundam Wing où il devait s'autodétruire avec son MS. Une scène qui s'averrait difficile.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il entendit le petit ''tac'' caractéristique des touches de son laptop, il s'approcha et poussa doucement la porte : il vit le natté complètement absorbé par ce qu'il lisait sur l'ordinateur. Le Japonais entra discrètement, le châtain ne le remarqua que lorsque celui-ci toussota pour montrer sa présence ; celui-ci sursauta et arrêta immédiatement son occupation :

« Ha ! Hee-chan ! Heu... Je... Je voyais mes mails, désolé. J'aurais peut- être dû te demander la permission. Heu... Je vais prendre ma douche, okay ? »

L'asiatique le regarda partir avec un sourcil levé : ce garçon n'était vraiment pas dans son état naturel et vu sa réaction, il ne faisait pas que regarder sa boîte. Il s'approcha du petit appareil et s'installa, mais alors qu'il allait entamer ses recherches, le jeune Arabe arriva et lui dit :

« On doit aller voir quelques petits trucs avec le réalisateur, tu viens ?

- J'arrive. »

Le petit blond se retira, Heero retourna à son occupation du moment : il se débrouilla pour retrouver le dernier fichier ouvert sur son ordinateur, trouvant le document, il le sauvegarda dans un de ses fichiers protégés par un mot de passe ; il le lirait plus tard (la curiosité est un très vilain défaut.). Il se leva et descendit rejoindre ses amis.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Pfou... J'ai eu chaud. Je crois qu'il m'aurait tué, s'il savait... Mais bon... Ouah, l'eau fraîche qui glisse sur ma peau. C'est trop bon... Ça rafraîchit vachement le corps tout en faisant un bien fou. Je me sens bien mieux que dans mon haut de prêtre qui tient super chaud. Ce n'est pas très pratique à cette époque de l'année, il fait vraiment chaud... 37°C qu'ils disaient à la météo ce matin, une vrai canicule, c'est bien le réchauffement de la planète, ça.

Je sors finalement de ma douche, je me suis lavé les cheveux et tout, c'est trop agréable. Je me sèche et commence à démêler mes cheveux, y a plein de noeuds ! T-T C'est pas facile. J'essaye de démêler mèche par mèche, mais ça résiste ! Je commence sérieusement à m'énerver lorsqu'une main m'enlève la brosse ? Je me retourne et... Surprise, c'est iceberg-man-super-bien-taillé-à-certains-endroits en personne ! C'est limite si je ne tombe pas parterre de surprise :

« Un coup de main ? demande-t-il.

- Heu... Oui, je veux bien... Merci. » c'est tout ce que j'arrive à articuler.

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend tout à coup mais je suis content. J'aime beaucoup Heero, c'est vrai. Et plus qu'un ami, je m'en suis rendu compte à plusieurs reprises et j'ai du mal à le cacher. Mais c'est vrai que je l'adore, bien qu'il soit un peu associable sur les bords et beaucoup par moments. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi froid qu'il veut bien le montrer. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait penser ça. Mais bon...

Il démêle mes cheveux avec une patience infinie et me refait ma tresse, elle est impeccablement faite, je suis heureux. Argh, je ne vais plus jamais la défaire ! Je suis trop content que Mr Glaçon me l'ait faite ! Je suis aux anges. Je me lève et regarde le réveil : 17h45.

« Bon, je sors... je lâche. Je vais retrouver Hilde et Trowa pour faire les magasins, okay ? See you ! »

_FIN POV Duo_

POV Heero :  
  
Il s'en va... Je sens encore ses cheveux sur mes doigts. Quatre avait raison quand il disait que Duo devait avoir les cheveux les plus doux du monde. Bon c'est vrai qu'il s'en occupe pendant des heures au lieu de bosser mais... Tiens, j'y pense... Que lisait-il donc tout à l'heure ?

Je m'assoie devant l'ordi et ouvre le document que j'ai sauvegardé quelques minutes plus tôt. Enfin, une demi-heure plus tôt en fait. Je commence à lire. Cest une fanfiction, sur nous, les G-boys. C'est une fille qui l'a écrite... ça a l'air marrant, je vais lire jusqu'au bout tant qu'à faire : je n'en ai jamais lu une. Mon attention est centrée sur l'ordinateur, je ne vois pas le temps passer, l'histoire est vraiment prenante. Mais... Je m'arrête, hésitant... Dans cette histoire, Duo est amoureux de moi. Je soupire et continue : je ne sais pas où elle va chercher ça, qui s'intéresserait à moi ? C'est là que je trouve que la série GW a un 'blème : Relena ne devrait pas tomber amoureuse de moi. Ça n'a pas de sens, enfin...

Je déglutis lentement lorsque j'arrive au chapitre 7 : un lemon. En plus, il est hyper détaillé ! J'ai du mal à rester en place : en fait, c'est surtout que je me sens vraiment excité, rien à faire, je ne peux pas me retenir. Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais c'est gênant. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si Duo entrait à ce moment là. J'aurais l'air très con, ça c'est sûr mais je ne peux pas imaginer la tête qu'il ferait s'il savait que je lisais le document que lui même lisait. D'ailleurs... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le lit ? Remarque, ça l'amuse peut-être... A moins que... Non, Yuy ! Tu te fais des idées ! Comment un mec comme lui pourrait t'aimer ? Bon au moins il te considère comme un ami, c'est déjà ça.

Je ne peux quand même pas dire que cette histoire me laisse indifférent. Surtout le fait d'imaginer Duo sans rien... Dans mes bras... Rah ! Mauvaise pensée ! Je secoue furieusement la tête mais cette image ne veut pas partir. Je ferme le document : j'en ai assez lu pour aujourd'hui ; c'est en me relevant que je découvre quelque chose de trèèèèèès gênant en regardant mon short :

« Kuso. »

J'enlève mon short et le met dans le lavabo de la salle de bain, j'en met un autre et y retourne : mieux vaut laver ce short avant que quelqu'un ne le voit. J'aurais la honte de ma vie... Surtout qu'ils pensent tous que je suis un glaçon. Enfin, c'est Duo qui m'a surnommé comme ça. Sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, ça me fait mal. Bon, c'est vrai que je suis plutôt renfermé mais de là à dire que je suis un glaçon ! Quoiqu'il n'a peut-être pas tort... Je nettoie mon short sans pouvoir sortir Duo de ma tête. Je regarde l'heure : 20h15 ! Déjà ? Bon. Je me met en pyjama (ce qui veut dire, boxer et grand Tee-shirt) et me glisse sous mes draps. Je reverrais mon texte demain, avant de passer devant les caméras.

_FIN POV_

**OoOoO**

Le Japonais se réveilla de bonne heure, comme à son habitude ; tournant la tête en direction de l'autre lit, il considéra quelques minutes l'Américain encore assoupi. Son visage serein apportait une sorte de plénitude au jeune brun, et même de l'envie. Puis l'histoire qu'il avait lue sur l'ordinateur lui revint :

_'' Duo avait un corps parfait, Heero ne pouvait le nier. Tous deux, transpirants et haletants, s'embrassaient passionnément ; puis, sans un mot, seulement un tendre regard, Heero le...''_

L'asiatique secoua violemment la tête en rougissant, il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il ne pouvait pas. Mais cette idée le rendait dingue, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Puis, tout doucement, presque timidement, il reporta son regard sur le dormeur ; il aurait aimé le serrer dans ses bras en le voyant ainsi. Il attrapa son texte et commença à le lire, mais les mots dansaient sous ses yeux et il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Le Japonais décida donc de sortir de la chambre après s'être convenablement habillé, il s'éloigna à pas de loup, aussi discret que possible pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Heero tenta à nouveau de se concentrer sur son texte ; bien qu'il ne disait pas grand chose à part ''mission acceptée'' et ''mission accomplie'', il devait absolument savoir ce qu'il se passait et quand il devait intervenir. Cependant, cette fanfiction extrêmement détaillée ne quittait plus sa tête et l'empêchait de comprendre correctement, il lui fallait relire cinq à six fois la même phrase avant d'en comprendre le sens. Résigné, il alla boire un verre au bar qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de là, à quelques rues. Il sortit donc et s'y rendit, arrivant à l'entrée du bâtiment, il vit Trowa en train de siroter un verre de limonade bien fraîche :

« 'jour. » lança-t-il.

Ce simple mot fit bondir le Français, il manqua d'ailleurs de tomber de son siège et de se retrouver parterre. Relevant vivement la tête, ses traits se détendirent lorsqu'il vit le Japonais :

« Oh, c'est toi... Tu m'as fait peur, désolé.

- Hn. Pas grave... l'asiatique se tourna vers le barman. Jus d'orange, s'il vous plaît.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda subitement le garçon aux yeux verts.

- Rien de spécial... mentit le Japonais. Et toi ?

- Ben... C'est assez... Embarrassant. » lâcha le Français.

L'asiatique dévisagea son ami quelques secondes et remarqua la teinte rosée qui avait pris place sous les deux émeraudes, contrairement à son habitude, Trowa avait beaucoup de mal à cacher sa gêne. Comprenant que celui-ci ne voulait peut-être pas en parler, Heero se tourna vers le bar et avala son jus d'orange en silence. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans un mot, puis, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, le Français s'adressa à nouveau à son ami :

« Tu connais le site ?

- ... le Japonais se souvint clairement que c'était la présentation du document qu'il avait lu quelques temps plus tôt. Hn...

- Il y a... Des histoires sur Gundam Wing... Avec nous... Et... les yeux verts se fermèrent et le garçon déglutit lentement, cherchant ses mots.

- Et tu en as trouvé une qui parle de toi et de l'un d'entre nous... ? compléta l'asiatique.

- Co-Comment tu le sais ! bégaya Trowa.

- Hn... Qui est l'heureux élu ?

- ... rougissant de plus belle, le Français murmura. Duo... »

Entendant le prénom de leur ami natté, le Japonais manqua de recracher tout le jus d'orange qui lui resta en travers de la gorge, commençant à l'étouffer ; surpris, Trowa lui donna quelques claques dans le dos, jusqu'à ce que l'asiatique se calme. Heero sentit son coeur se serrer quelques secondes puis

« Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? en déduisit-il.

- ... le Japonais hocha doucement la tête, presque imperceptiblement.

- Et... Tu l'aimes ? osa le Français.

- ... Je... Sais pas. »

Heero ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était indifférent à l'Américain mais ne pouvait pas non plus affirmer qu'il en était amoureux : l'histoire qu'il avait lue l'avait passablement excité mais il n'y avait là aucune trace d'amour, seulement un incontrôlable besoin physique. Réfléchissant profondément, il inspira et dit : 

« Non. Je ne l'aime pas. C'est un ami. »

Le Japonais garda la tête baissée, ce qui l'empêcha de voir le sourire qui se dessina pendant quelques secondes sur le visage du châtain qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Regardant sa montre, il lâcha un juron en s'apercevant qu'ils allaient être en retard aux studios ; les deux garçons s'élancèrent à travers les rues, bousculant malencontreusement les gens et manquant de se faire renverser à un carrefour. Ils arrivèrent tout de même entiers aux studios, bien qu'à bout de souffle. Des rires attirèrent leur attention, à l'une des fenêtres se tenaient l'Américain et l'Arabe, les regardant avec de grands sourires :

« Alors ? En retard ? lâcha le natté.

- Vous préparez le marathon ou c'est votre footing du matin ? rajouta le blond.

- ... » les deux garçons ne savaient pas trop quoi répondre devant ces provocations mais décidèrent de les ignorer pour entrer dans le bâtiment qui se dressait devant eux.

Les yeux turquoises croisèrent les deux améthystes et dans un pouffement de rire, le petit blond articula :

« Ils sont lents à la détente...

- Oui... acquiesça le châtain. Apparemment ils sont les seuls à ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Dis-moi, Duo... Pourquoi avoir fait ce coup foireux à Heero ?

- Parce qu'il est aveugle... lança l'interpellé.

- Mais tu vas brouiller les pistes comme ça... Non ? demanda l'Arabe.

- Quatre... Si je joue fair-play, ça ne sera pas drôle. Puis c'est ma façon de lui dire, indirectement.

- T'es compliqué ! lâcha le blond en tirant la langue.

- Non, non ! nia Duo. Ça a tout son sens : Heero est un peu désorienté entre moi et Trowa, j'essaye donc de lui faire comprendre qu'entre lui et moi c'est ami-ami. Y a que de l'envie physique, rien d'autre.

- T'as pas peur que ça fasse l'effet inverse ? s'inquiéta Quatre de plus belle.

- Mais non. Il est juste un peu secoué mais il va s'en remettre... Surtout que je vais m'attaquer à la phase deux de mon plan. A savoir, lui faire lire une fanfic 1x3. »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et allèrent rejoindre les autres ; l'Arabe savait que son ami ne voulait pas de mal au Japonais, seulement l'embêter et s'amuser de la situation. Ce n'était pas franchement sympathique mais il était vrai que seuls les deux concernés ne s'en étaient pas totalement aperçu. Trowa pouvait avoir une attirance mais n'était pas certain de ses sentiments, quant à Heero, la fanfiction que lui avait fait lire l'Américain en toute innocence, l'avait quelque peu dérouté.

**A SUIVRE...**


	2. Une big baffe made by Duo

**Gundam Wing - le studio**

Auteur: Sahad

Note : Bon alors je vais répondre à une review ; **Sakura**, oui, je vais mettre Heero et Duo ensemble mais peut-être pas dans cette fic. Je le ferais dans ''Les berges du crime'' (oui, je sais il n'y a plus de suspens ou quoi mais il me faut bien répondre quand même !), voilà ! J'espère que ça répond à ta question car saches que moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup le 1x2 ! Allez, place à la fic !

**CHAPITRE 2 :  
**  
Tout ce passait exactement comme le voulait le réalisateur : les acteurs étaient tous excellents et le fait qu'ils soient très similaires à leur personnages dans la réalité donnait beaucoup de naturel à la série. Ils regardaient tous l'épisode pour voir ce que cela donnait, les G-boys étaient sidérés face aux montages faits par ordinateurs :

« Uwow ! lâcha l'Américain. On dirait trop que le Wing explose avec toi dedans, Hee-chan !

- Hn.

- En plus, Trowa a fait preuve de beaucoup d'adresse quand Heavyarms t'a pris dans la main ! rajouta le blond.

- ... »

Le Français détourna le regard, il n'aimait pas tellement qu'on lui fasse des compliments quant à sa façon de piloter le Heavyarms ; il lança :

« Ce n'est pas bien difficile de le manipuler depuis une autre salle lorsqu'on est muni de capteurs.

- Mais sois pas si modeste, Tro ! claironna Duo. C'est pas si facile que ça ! Pas vrai qu'il était génial, hein, Heero ? »

Posant cette question, le natté lança un regard complice au jeune Arabe qui réprima, au prix de nombreux efforts, l'envie qu'il avait d'éclater de rire. Le Japonais ne dit rien, hochant simplement la tête mais se sentant quelque peu rougir ; heureusement pour lui, dans la pénombre de la salle, on ne pouvait pas le voir.

_POV Heero :  
_  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'à Duo en ce moment mais il est passablement excité. Excité... Non, non, non, non, non ! Oublie cette histoire Yuy ! Pourquoi est-ce que cette stupide fanfiction me revient à chaque fois que je croise Duo ! Bon sang ! J'aurais l'air de quoi si je me mettais à réagir devant les autres ! Bon, caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalme... Zen... Respire...

Je reprends un peu mon calme et, bien que j'aime voir un peu ce que donne le tournage, je me lève et sors de la salle, prendre l'air. Une fois dehors, je respire. Je ne me comprends plus. Un rien me fait rougir, pourtant Duo n'est rien d'autre qu'un ami ! Je l'ai dit à Trowa et j'en suis convaincu ! Ce n'est que purement physique ce que je ressens pour lui, pas psychologique. J'essaye de me convaincre mais peu à peu, le doute revient. Je serais amoureux de Duo ? Non, non, non, non, non, non, non ! Oublie ça ! Je sursaute quand une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me retourne vivement :

« Trowa ?

- Ça va ? Quand je suis sorti, tu secouais la tête comme si tu voulais te l'arracher.

- Ç... Ça va /allons bon, je bégaye maintenant / C'est rien, je... J'ai un peu mal à la tête, rien de grave, neeeeee ? »

Argh ! Je ne sais vraiment pas mentir ! Trowa me considère quelques temps. Ce qui m'énerve un peu chez lui c'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut penser ! Remarque, on me l'a souvent reproché aussi.

« Bon, je vais m'allonger, ça ira sûrement mieux après. »

Ce ton... Je n'ai pas l'air aussi sûr de moi que je le voudrais. Faites qu'il croit que c'est parce que j'ai mal au crâne, s'il vous plaît ! Il hoche la tête et me lance :

« T'arriveras à te traîner jusqu'à ta chambre ?

- Ou... Oui, oui... /Arrête de bégayer, Yuy /

- Bon... Alors repose-toi bien. »

Il me sourit en disant ça et retourne dans la salle... Uwow... C'est rare que je le vois sourire. Je reste un moment planté là, devant la porte de la salle, un peu trop longtemps apparemment car elle s'ouvre d'un coup et je me la prends en plein dans la face ! Je tombe lamentablement parterre ; je relève la tête et m'aperçois que c'est Duo :

« Hee-chan ? Oups ! Je suis désolé! Merde, en plus tu pisses le sang ! Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! »

Je remarque qu'effectivement mon nez saigne... Génial... Duo m'aide à me relever. Mais à peine a-t-il passé mon bras autour de son cou et me tient en passant son bras dans mon dos que ces maudites images me reviennent à l'esprit, je secoue violemment la tête, mais Duo m'arrête :

« Eh ! Arrête ! C'est deg', n'agite pas ton sang vers les gens comme ça ! »

Effectivement, j'avais oublié mon nez. Nous arrivons quand même à l'infirmerie et je me retrouve avec un pansement en travers de la face, de mieux en mieux... Duo m'a laissé, je suis ici depuis environ une quinzaine de minutes. On m'autorise à retourner dans ma chambre... J'arrive à la porte et entre sans même frapper, j'aperçois Duo, toujours collé à mon laptop :

« Duo...

- Ah ? Uwa ! Hee-chan! Dé... Désolé! Je t'avais pas entendu entrer ! »

Il arrête vite fait ce qu'il était en train de faire et me laisse en me souhaitant de bien me reposer. C'est sûr que je devrais mieux y arriver sans lui. Mon regard se pose sur le laptop, la curiosité aura un jour raison de moi, mais bon. Je me poste donc devant l'écran et déplace la souris : ouvrir dernier fichier utilisé. C'est encore une fanfiction, mais elle ne porte pas le même titre que la dernière. Lire ou ne pas lire ? ... Allez ! De toute façon, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal.

**OoOoO**

Après une demi-heure de lecture, l'asiatique referma l'ordinateur, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Il venait de lire une fanfiction 1x3 et ça ne le laissait pas indifférent :

« Mais il n'a que ça à lire, ce baka ? »

C'était une histoire, tout comme la première, extrêmement détaillée ; ce qui lui permis de laver une nouvelle fois son short dans le lavabo de la salle de bain. Il se changea et s'allongea sur le lit, mais à son simple contact, des images lui vinrent à l'esprit, il se leva d'un bond :

« C'est décidé ! Je sors ! »

Il sortit des studios d'un pas rapide, mais s'il avait été un peu moins stressé, il se serait peut-être aperçu que deux regards étaient posés sur lui. Le Japonais fit un petit tour du quartier, s'arrêtant de temps à autre devant une vitrine ; tout était bon pour ne plus penser à ces histoires qui commençaient sérieusement à le rendre dingue. Puis mettant la main dans la poche de sa veste, il en tira un petit papier, soigneusement plié en quatre ; plus que surpris, il alla dans une ruelle déserte et le lu :

_'' Heero, j'aimerais te voir pour discuter à propos d'un truc. Rdv au bar à la même place que la dernière fois.  
Trowa.''  
_  
Une goutte de sueur parcourut son visage au niveau de sa tempe. Il devait bien avouer que cela le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Sortant de la ruelle, le jeune asiatique se rendit au bar ; il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il y allait mais il était tout de même conscient qu'une force le poussait à s'y rendre. Arrivé au bar, il trouva effectivement le Français, accoudé au bar, à la même place qu'à leur dernière rencontre en ce lieu. Il s'approcha et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Heero... ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna celui-ci.

- T'as laissé un papier dans la poche de ma veste me demandant de venir ici... lança le Japonais.

- Mais... C'est toi qui m'as fait le coup du papier. » répliqua le Français.

Ne comprenant pas trop, ils sortirent tous les deux les dit papiers, puis constatèrent chacun qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur écriture. Levant les yeux, ils se dévisagèrent :

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? commença le Français.

- On s'est bien foutu de nous... grogna l'asiatique.

- On parie combien qu'il s'agit d'un certain...

- Baka. » compléta Heero.

Le Japonais et le Français se rendirent aux studios, bien décidés à obtenir une petite explication. Ils demandèrent à quelques personnes où se trouvait le natté et finirent par le trouver dans une sorte d'impasse, tentait-il de fuir ?

« Yoh ! Les gars ! lança-t-il, très calme.

- Duo... Tu vas nous expliquer ? gronda le garçon aux yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

- Expliquer quoi ? demanda l'Américain avec un sourire très innocent.

- Baka ! répliqua le brun. C'est toi qui nous as fourré ces papiers dans les poches, alors on veut savoir pourquoi !

- Ce que vous êtes lents à la comprenette, mes pauvres amis ! s'exclama le châtain. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, que je sache !

- Tu vas nous répondre, oui ? s'impatienta le Français.

- Sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! menaça le Japonais.

- Duo n'a pas agit seul. »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec le petit blond qui les dévisageait tous les deux, une expression neutre sur le visage. Ayant peine à y croire, l'Européen demanda :

« Quatre... ? Mais.

- Trowa, je comprends que tout ça vous ait énervés mais si vous n'êtes pas fichus de comprendre, alors on ne peut rien pour vous... lança l'Arabe.

- Mais explique-toi ! les yeux cobalt démontraient bien la colère du jeune asiatique.

- Hee-chaaaaaaan... soupira le natté. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ou tu le fais exprès ? Bon, Quatre et moi avons à faire ! Cheerio ! »

Disant cela, il s'éloigna en courant, suivit de près par son ami, riant tous deux aux éclats et plantant là les deux autres garçons, complètement déphasés. Puis, doucement, le Français se tourna vers l'asiatique :

« Quelle a été la dernière chose que tu aies lue sur ton ordinateur ?

- Une... Une fanfiction 1x3... souffla le brun.

- Et... ? Trowa tenait à savoir quelque chose.

- Et... Je... C'était pas vraiment comme lorsque j'ai lu la première... avoua le Japonais.

- Moi aussi. »

Il y eut un lourd silence entre les deux garçons qui se dévisageaient, immobiles. Puis, timidement, Trowa s'approcha de son ami et déposa très doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Heero hésita, puis sans chercher vraiment à comprendre poursuivit le baiser : il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait ce doux contact. C'était comme un éclair de lucidité qui lui traversa l'esprit et, se séparant du Français, il murmura :

« Je t'aime Trowa.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Je sais que ce que je ressens pour toi est différent de ce que je ressens pour les autres. Mais je ne saurais dire si c'est bel et bien de l'amour : je ne l'ai jamais ressenti avant.

- Alors nous sommes dans le même cas... murmura Trowa, puis, s'approchant à nouveau de son compagnon il chuchota. Je t'aime aussi, Heero. »

Non loin de là, deux sourires radieux apparurent. Le natté était très satisfait de ce qu'il se passait, tout comme le petit blond :

« Et voilà... Heureusement qu'on était là, sinon ça ne se serait peut-être jamais produit.

- Moui... acquiesça l'Arabe. Ils ont enfin compris...

- Grâce à nous. »

Prononçant ces dernières paroles, l'Américain franchit la courte distance qui les séparaient, embrassant passionnément son compagnon qui y répondit avec joie.

**-----OWARI !  
**  
Sahad : oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très long mais je ne vais pas mettre du hard yaoi dans toutes mes fics ! Puis j'avais envie d'en faire une assez courte. Juste comme ça, un petit caprice de ma part. Avec du 1x3 et du 2x4 pour changer un peu de mes habitudes. J'espère que ça vous aura plu !


End file.
